


The one with vibranium butt plug

by Pengi



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Face-Fucking, M/M, Sex Toys Under Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 11:05:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14055588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi
Summary: Takes place after After Credits scene





	The one with vibranium butt plug

"What can the nation of farmers offer the rest of the World?"

Everett smiles at that. All these pompous know-it-all men are in for a surprise. He knows. He was one of them.

The smile quickly leaves his face when T'Challa gives word to Shuri and steps aside, hand on his kimoyo bracelet.

Fuuuuuuck. The vibrating heat makes him grab the chair he's sitting on. He didn't know that thing was remotely controlled!

Or that it can grow bigger. Oh, god. He's in trouble. 

T'Challa wasn't even looking at him, instead paying attention to the screen filled with pictures and numbers. But his fingers moved slightly on the bracelet like he was playing with it absentmindedly.

Mmmm, fuck, what was that? Everett almost yelped. It felt like small charge of electricity went through him. 

Everett was sure he looked wild. Sweaty, tense, lips pressed tight, trying to hold the whimpers that almost escaped with every pulsation that hit his prostate. 

If looks could kill, Wakanda would be mourning their new king right about now.

Honestly! It's not the time or place to play! And didn't they had sex just this morning? Everett knew he shouldn't have agreed on the plug. 'It's small and no one will notice', his ass. His poor, abused ass.

'Trust no one' was his motto for the longest time. Yet he believed that the thing T'Challa inserted in his freshly fucked hole was a simple sex toy. And now he's paying the price. Rock hard and leaking inside his slacks. Huge vibrating plug in his ass.

Suddenly a thought crossed his mind. The thing inside him is clearly made of vibranium. The most precious and expensive substance on Earth. Does it mean that his ass, stuffed full with the thing, costs millions? Only T'Challa would do something like that.

He knew his king was kinky and playful in bed but this was clearly taking it to another level. Well, two can play this game. Just wait until he convinces Shuri to make vibranium rope so he can tie T'Challa to the bed and ride him for hours. Even Black Panther strength won't help him. Sweet revenge. Everett won't let T'Challa come until he learns the lesson: don't mess with Everett Ross unless you want to be fucked into oblivion. 

Maybe thinking about riding that dick wasn't the best idea considering his current circumstances. The plug was shockingly awesome but it wasn't nearly as good as the real thing. He wondered whether T'Challa was hard right now. That long jacket of his could hide all kinds of things.

Everett wished he was wearing something similar. His only sawing grace was the fact that he was seated. If he stood up right now everyone in the room will be able to see his erection. Or a wet spot if this maddening torture continues. It wasn't unusual for him to come from ass-play alone. The trait T'Challa knew, loved and exploited very often. 

His inner walls were still coated with T'Challa's come and the plug was rubbing it in. It made Everett think he'll be forever marked and claimed by the king. As if on cue T'Challa looked at him.

T'Challa smiled, admiring his work. His lover is irresistible. So cute and hot right now, trying to hold his face, when T'Challa knew what was happening underneath his clothes. How the plug moved, vibrated and grew bigger with every flick of his fingers.

He wanted to see how far he can take Everett. How shameless the man could be. How he would beg T'Challa to fuck him. How close he was to begging for it right now in front of all these people.

The fire in Everett's eyes was beautiful. Full of fury, pleading and lust. So much lust T'Challa could feel it reaching out, infecting him. Not that he needed it with how hard he already was with anticipation. 

He had to decide what to do. Make Everett come right now and see how he would shake from the force of his orgasm, lips worried raw with the strain to keep the noises down. Or wait until they're alone and make Everett scream for him. 

Screaming wins and T'Challa goes easier on the pressure. Even takes the size down a notch. Not much, he wants to be able to slide inside Everett the minute they're alone. Waisting no time on preparation. Everett must be so eager and stretched right now. Still wet from the morning and hungry for his touch. 

Thank fuck the thing inside him calmed down a bit! Just a minute more and he would've been done for.

It's obvious that people around Everett started to suspect something, judging by the looks they threw his way. But somehow he was beyond caring. Let them think what they want. Maybe he has hots for that irrigation tech or flying cars rock his boat, whatever.

The only thing he cared about was T'Challa. And all the ways he made Everett feel. For example right now he felt like a whore begging to be fucked, willing to do anything for a hard cock.

When will this meeting end?

He was clenching on the plug trying not to move his hips.

And then finally!

Finally Shuri said "Thanks very much for your attention no questions please I'm not ready for all the dumb!" and Wakandan delegation started to leave.

Everett bolts from his chair, taking his jacket off in the process so he has at least some kind of a shield in front of him. 

"Your Majesty!" He yells. More than one head is turned his way. He knows he sounds threatening. And Everett fully intends to fuck him up.

Okoye raises her eyebrow at the king but he dismisses it with a small nod.

When Everett catches up with them T'Challa puts a hand on the small of his back and leads them to the nearest empty room. Which happens to be the WC.

He tells Doras to stand guard and locks the door. 

Meanwhile Everett is already pulling down his trousers and underwear. He grabs the sink and arches his back inviting the king to stand between his legs.

"T'Challa, if you are not in me in the next 30 seconds, I swear, I will kill you. I'm well trained and desperate enough to face trial."

"Dora Milaje will get to you first," T'Challa says unzipping his pants.

"After you made them guard the toilet just so you can fuck your lover in it? Trust me baby, they will be on my side."

T'Challa is too busy removing the plug to answer that.

Then they're both too busy.

It's just as he imagined. Everett's ass is open and wet, swallowing his cock to the root in one go. T'Challa angles his hips to hit Everett's prostate with every thrust and there it is. Everett screams, some incoherent pleading and swearing. Too gone to even try to be quiet. 

It doesn't take Everett long to come. He was teased too much to last.

T'Challa fucks him through the earth-shattering orgasm until Everett whimpers and begs him to stop. 

His ass is too sensitive to take more. Even the sensation of lube and come leaking out of him is a sweet torture.

Everett drops to his knees and T'Challa helps him turn around.

He's so slack with pleasure he just opens his mouth in invitation and begs T'Challa to use him. 

When Everett feels that huge cock slide through his lips the only thing he can do is relax his throat and let T'Challa fuck his face. As T'Challa's thrusts get faster Everett tries to suck, hungry for more. But he has other plans and pulls out at the last moment, coating Everett's face with come.

Now the picture is complete. His beautiful lover all fucked out, covered in his sperm, trying to lick the last of it from his lips. T'Challa needed that. Needed to see Everett like this, all his. Who knows when they will see each other next. At least now he'll have this memory to keep him company. 

He really needed to do something about it. Make Everett stay with him. 

'Put a ring on it' as Shuri's favorite singer said.

How about a nice, multi-purpose vibranium cock-ring?


End file.
